Selamat tinggal,Miss Cool Beauty
by bocah elek
Summary: Sakura di kenal sebagai siswa yang di puja oleh kaum lelaki,sudah banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi berakhir dengan kekecewaan untuk para lelaki.Tapi bagaimana kah kalAu Naruto yang menyatakan cintanya,akankah dia bernasib sama seperti yang lain?


**Karakter dalam cerita ini berdasar ANIME/MANGA NARUTO yang dimiliki oleh Mashashi Kishimoto**

**SELAMAT TINGGAL MISS COOL BEAUTY**

**Chapter 1**

SREEKK...

Seorang siswa laki-laki tiba-tiba membuka jendela ruang kelas itu.

Sakura yang sedang asyik membaca buku terkejut akibat kedatangan siswa itu dari jendela yang tepat berada di samping tempat duduknya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," ucap siswa laki-laki lalu melompat kesamping Sakura yang membuat Sakura dan siswi-siswi lain di ruangan itu tak kalah heran.

"Sakura...Aku mencintaimu,maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Siswa berambut pirang -tiba dia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura,tak ayal membuat Sakura tercengang.

Si pirang itu terus menatap Sakura dengan serius,mata biru shapire bertemi dengan mata hijau emerald.

"Orang ketiga yang menembakku hari ini" batin Sakura sembari menatap laki-laki berambut pirang menganggap hal itu wajar,sebagai gadis pujaan di sekolahnya dia tak heran kalu setiap harinya ada saja siswa laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura.

Tapi sayang,hingga saat ini tak satupun yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya,itulah yang membuatnya dikenal sebagai Miss Cool Beauty.

GREEP..

Pegangan tangan keduanya tiba-tiba terlepas,beberapa siswi teman sekelas Sakura menarik pemuda itu menjauhi Sakura.

"Hei,beraninya kau memegang tangan Sakura..!" bentak seorang siswi berambut Lavender.

"Dia tak pantas untukmu,jangan berharap kau.." kata siswi berambut merah panjang,dia juga mengenakan kaca mata.

"Sakura hanya pantas mendapat pacar yang cool dan juga macho,bukan orang sepertu dirimu" kata siswi berambut coklat sambil menunjuk ke arah si pirang.

Sontak siswa laki-laki itu tak bisa berkata-kata menghadapi rentetan cibiran dari teman-teman bertiga lalu mendorongnya keluar kelas mmbuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

"Hinata,Karin,Tenten...hentikan!" perintah Sakura kepada ketiganya.

"Oi...Narutoooo...kau ngapain?" tanya salah seorang teman Naruto yang datang dengan siswa berambut merah.

"Eh,Kiba...Gaara...emm,anu..." Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba Kiba menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi.

Sakura yang masih berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya tertegun,dia masih menatap ketiga siswa tadi yang perlahan pergi menjauh." jadi,namanya Naruto.." batin Sakura.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang dari tadi heran,tak biasanya Sakura bersikap seperti ini.

"Eh..tidak apa-apa kok..aku pergi ke toilet sebentar.." jawab Sakura yang langsur ngacir meninggalkan teman-temannya.

**X0X0X0X0X0**

"Dia.." kata Sakura pelan," Waaaaahhh,ternyata dia mesih mengingatku,tadi juga dia bilang cinta padaku...dan-dan,dan dia pengen jadi pacarku" kata Sakura kini agak berteriak kegirangan.

**flasback**

"hei,kalian...kalau berani jangan keroyokan" teriak Sakura ketika melihat tiga orang siswa laki-laki mengeroyok adik kelasnya di saat MOS.

ketiga siswa laki-laki itu lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Dia kan..." Teriak siswa yang berambut orange.

"Kau kenapa Pein?" tanya sasori,"Dia kan cuma cewek..kita tak harus takut,paling-paling dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa...dasar,dia cuma cewek lemah"

"Uppsss,mati lah kau..jangan bilang lemah pada seorang Haruno Sakura" batin Deidara,

Sementara itu mendengar perkataan tadi membuat kuping Sakura panas,"Beraninya kauuuuuu...?" teriak Sakura.

DUAKK..DUUAK...

Sasori terkapar di depan Deidara dan yang notabenya pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dengan mudah melumpuhkan Sasori.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi,sebelu kalian bernasib sama sepertinya" bentak dan Pein berlari ketakutan sambil menyeret tubuh Sasori yang masih tak berdaya.

"Jadi laki-laki jangan lemah.." kata Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah siswa yang tadi dikeroyok sasori dkk.

"terima kasih.." ucap siswa beramburt pirang itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

Mereka berdua sejenak saling berpandangan membuat mereka tersipu malu.

"Ah,aku harus pergi dulu...'" kata Si pirang ketika meelihat jam lalu berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan Sakura.

**End of flasback**

"Mata tajam yang lembut..tatapan yang sama seperti waktu itu" gumam Sakura yang berdiri bersandar di pintu toilet."Bodoh,padahal sejak saat itu aku terus kepikiran dengannya,tapi kenapa tadi aku malah mengacuhkannya".

"Kau memang bodoh Miss Cool Beauty" kata siswi lain yang tanpa Sakura sadari memperhatikan dirinya dari tadi.

"Kyaaa...INOOO...Kenapa bisa ada di sini?'' teriak Sakura kaget.

"Ini kan toilet umum," kata Ino yang masih sibuk membasuh tangannya di westafel.

"Sial,kenapa jadi begini?" batin Sakura.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu Sakura,,sebenarnya kau juga mencintainya kan?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman menggoda.

**0X0X0X0X0X0**

"Naruto awas...!" teriak Gaara.

BUAGH

Bola basket tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Naruto..Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Kiba yang heran dengan tingkah Naruto hari ini,dari tadi dia tak bisa fokus dalam bermain basket.

"Dia jatuh cinta Kiba" kata Gaara sembari tersenyum.

"Hei siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta?" teriak Naruto mencoba mengelak,tapi wajahnya yang agak memerah sepertinya berkata lain.

Gaara lalu meliri ke arah Kiba yang di balas dengan senyuman penuh kecurigaan.

"Lihat,itu ada Sakura" kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Eh,mana...mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto mencari-cari gadis yang disebutkan namanya oleh Kiba.

"Huahahahahaha..." tawa Gaara dan Kiba berbarengan,mereka tak bisa menahan tawa mengetahui Naruto berhasil mereka kerjai.

"Sial" gerutu Naruto begitu tahu dia di kerjai Gaara dan Kiba.

**To be Continued**

**Bussyet dah,fic yang terdahuku aja lum update eh ini dah ngeluari fic baru,...**

**special thanks to**

**SYRTEM OF A DOWN- QUESTION**

** BYOB**

** SOLDIER SIDE**

** LONELY DAY**

**and wat smuanya mohon repeiuwnya,please...  
><strong>


End file.
